


Do Dream Eaters Dream (Of Electric Centaurs?)

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: Monster Teeth [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Air Elemental Chris, Anal Sex, Baku JJ, Blow Jobs, Bottom Blaine, Centaur Blaine, Changeling Miles, Faerie Monty, Homunculus Aaron, M/M, Minotaur Kerry, Phoenix Jordan, Top JJ, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike what some other Monsters may believe dreams have specific tastes to them.<br/>Of course it all depends on the dreamer as much as the type of dream. </p><p>It really helps that JJ does have a warehouse full of dreamers to pick and choose from for their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Dream Eaters Dream (Of Electric Centaurs?)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired slightly by maxkirin's Daily Weird Prompt called "Feels-Eater":  
> FEELS-EATER; Write a story from the point of view of a character who happens to be a demon. The catch? This creature must feed on negative emotions and feelings in order to survive. Double catch? One of their neighbors is starting to think something is amiss, since everyone on the block suddenly seems to be a little too happy. (http://maxkirin.tumblr.com/post/96661234487/daily-weird-prompt-feels-eater-write-a)
> 
> ALso, the name of this story is based off of "Do Robot's Dream of Electric Sheep?"

Jose Jones Castillo was 13 years old when he was told by his parents that he needed to eat dreams in order to live.

His mom he learned prefered eating the dreams of jealous humans saying they were tangy and plentiful like lemon drops. His father on the other hand enjoyed eating the idle dreams of young lovers, dreaming of things that'll never be. They taught him everything they knew about how to carefully cut out the desired dream from a being's mind and consume it without harming the being afterwards. 

He found that human dreams for the most part were very simple in tastes: Happy dreams were sweet, sad ones were salty, angry dreams were sour, and pervy dreams were spicy. There were occasional undertones of other flavors but they were usually just those 4 basic flavors.

As the years passed, he also tried various kinds of dreams from other Monsters and found out that not all good dreams tasted alike for them unlike humans: The dreams of the Fae like Monty and Miles for example tasted the way fruity shampoo smelled, almost like sangria, sweet almost to the point of bitterness while Warlock and Witch dreams had an edge to them, lemon-like in their sharp and sour taste, as sampling from Kathleen, Burnie, and Kyle had proved.

Elemental dreams varied on the type; Air spirits ( _like Chris_ ) melted in his mouth like cotton candy, Earth spirits ( _like Shane_ ) had a chewy quality like toffee, Fire spirits ( _like Jordan_ ) had sweet but spicy dreams like General Sou's Chicken, and Water spirits ( _like Jon_ ) were very cool and refreshing like chilled mint tea.

Trickster, and Vampire dreams left the taste of copper pennies in his mouth as eating Ryan, and Geoff's dreams had proved.

He usually avoided eating Gavin's Slime dreams because he felt high as fuck afterwards. Ray's dreams were also avoided because Dryad dreams literally tasted like dirt to him. The more animal like Monsters like Barbara, Adam (Ellis not Baird), and Gus left the sensation of scales or fur caught in his throat so he usually avoided them too.

Nightmares though...

JJ loved eating nightmares. He loved the mental images that dissolved in his mouth, the images of blood splattered and pooling everywhere, of torn flesh, of spilled guts, of knives slicing or stabbing, of water or rope choking, and other horrific things besides.

He loved them because nightmares always had the same underlining flavors no matter if they were taken from a human or Monster: the sharp salt of sweat, sticky coppery blood, and the foul sour reek of fear. It made him feel stronger knowing that no matter what kind of human or Monster you were, your nightmares always tasted the same.

It was true that Monster nightmares were always more filling to JJ than human nightmares and he kind of liked it that way. After all if he was working with a majority of them at Rooster Teeth, the least he could do was make sure they could rest easy between jobs in peace right?

For example, most of Kerry's nightmares were of being put into a maze like the first Minotaur was and being forced to either kill people or be killed himself.

JJ was more than happy to consume those dreams so that Kerry could sleep easy and be well rested so he could work on RvB or RWBY.

Something that he had to admit was a bad habit though, was that he would eat the good dreams of any new intern for a single day, usually Friday so that they could spend their weekend at home, leaving them sad, angry and/or scared.

It was his way of getting to know them because while most people believed getting someone drunk let you see the real them, he believed that getting someone scared and out of their comfort zone was the best way to learn about them.

It helped that the interns' good dreams were usually their memories mixed in with their favorite interests too which helped him learn about their interests as well as what they were scared of so he could make sure to eat those nightmares in the future.

The newest intern, his intern, Blaine Gibson was no exception to that rule.


End file.
